


Street Light

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Kageyama goes out on a run, Tsukishima happens to be reading at the park that is part of his jog path.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Street Light

September is cold, the leaves are changing color as time moves further into the fall season. It’s the time for scarfs and warm to-go coffee. The trees still have the greenery and life left in them, but he knows that won’t last for long. Everything comes to an end, whether it’s on good or bad terms. 

September is his favorite month. It’s not that his favorite season is fall. It’s not the seasonal coffee either. He finds the dead leaves (when they finally do fall) annoying so he doesn’t enjoy that aspect either. In fact, the reason has nothing to do with the pros of the season. Or even the cons. 

It has to do with one person; Tsukishima Kei, an annoyingly determined middle blocker and a devot worker at the Sendai Museum. Tsukishima has always managed to look decent in mostly anything he wears. He has what some might call the ‘ideal’ body or rather, the ‘model’ body. He’s not sure why but lean and tall models are in nowadays. He’s never really cared before but he can’t deny as he stares onward at his partner. 

He’s leaning against a streetlight, his entire frame comfortably in view from where he stops his evening jog. He didn’t expect him to be in the park at this hour, usually he’s on the train back to his place or still practicing. 

Tsukishima is simple, at the end of the day. He’s a simple man with simple desires and simple beliefs. He finds dinosaurs fascinating because they don’t exist anymore and are lost to the time. A simple reason. He thinks Hinata is annoying as a spiker because of how fast he can zip across the gym. An understandable justification that he can definitely get behind but it's simple. 

His simplicity follows everywhere in his life, from his education to his jobs to his relationship. It’s no surprise he finds Tsukishima decked out in a simple outfit. A light-colored turtleneck with a brown coat thrown over that glides past the knees of his matching slacks. He’s still wearing that blue scarf from high school everywhere he goes whenever the temperature drops more than ten degrees. 

“Kei,” He calls out to him, alerting him of his presence. The blonde was too focused on his book, taking in the information that it held on the pages to even notice his stare that lasted way too long. By now, Tsukishima would have snapped his neck up and glared at him before saying something like, ‘What are you staring for?’. 

He watches as Tsukishima’s eyes are drawn away from the page, going through the steps from confusion to realization. He watches those same eyes blink for a few moments. “Oh, are you on that jog of yours again? I forgot you did one around this time.” 

“You should do one too, you’re a player as well.” Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

“Like I’ve been telling you for years, I have a limit to my stamina. I’m not a part of your damned Monster Generation, remember?” Tsukishima huffed, going back to his book. He’s such a nerd. “I’m doing just fine as it is.” 

‘Why don’t I believe that?’ Kageyama thought, starting to get annoyed. He’s not stupid, he knows Tsukishima is a good, even a great player, but his partner never seems to understand the scope of his abilities. He isn’t as insecure as he was back in high school, but insecurities aren’t something you get over in a day. Even years later, healing takes time. It’s like a fine wine in that way.

That didn’t mean it didn’t piss him off when Tsukishima downplayed himself like that, especially considering how far he had come. 

“You’re doing great as it is,” 

“Are you being sarcastic now? Weren’t you the one who just implied I wasn’t doing enough?” 

“I didn’t say you weren’t doing enough! I just meant since you’re a player too, you should keep yourself in peak condition!” Kageyama huffed, folding his arms. “You don’t practice everyday like we do too, you have another job you are loyal to so it’s harder on you.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima said, his eyes glued to the pages on the book. 

‘Annoying prick!’ Kageyama struggles to keep his cool around this idiot but somehow he’s managed to spend years by his side without murdering him. 

Like a cold splash of water to his face, he finds himself refreshed with the reason behind putting up with this prick. It isn’t because he’s overly nice, because  _ no _ . It’s not that he’s a pure romantic because God, he has to be the most negative person Kageyama knows. It’s not because he’s handsome or pretty even, he has this super ugly face when he tries a new food or drink and it tastes bad for him. 

“But thanks anyways,” Tsukishima says softly. His face would seem neutral to anyone else but there’s something else. He’s holding his poker face as much as he can, but by the way his eyes are struggling to scan the pages of the book, he knows he wants to smile and look at Kageyama. 

Tsukishima is complex to others but to Kageyama, he’s simple as can be. If you’re skilled enough, you can see past all that damaged armor that’s barely keeping itself together. 

“Will you wait for me?” Kageyama asks, staring at him. He doesn’t waver, his eyes glued to Tsukishima’s slender face. The blonde’s eyes are ripped away from the book, staring back. 

His pocket face falls and he offers a small smile that seems polite. It seems that but there is so much behind that one smile, so much that Kageyama can’t bear to let anyone know. “If you take too long, I’m locking you outside of our apartment.” 

“I won’t take long,” 

“Better not, it’s cold.” 

“I promise!” 

“You sound desperate,” Tsukishima chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s cute, now go on lover boy.” 

‘Lover boy,’ Kageyama feels his face heat up. He doesn’t know if it’s from the chilly air or Tsukishima’s words. ‘You say that as if you aren’t acting the same way with that cursed smile.’ 

He doesn’t reply to him. He doesn’t bother to say that he’s wrong or to deflect it onto Tsukishima because they know. They both know just how much they’re hopeless for each other, even if they’re nowhere near hopeless romantics. 

Instead, he plans to keep his promise and turns back to his usual path. He lifts one foot up and then another and he runs. He runs and he feels the cold air of the fall hit against his skin. He sucks in every chilly breath there is as he feels the brick structure of the pavement on the soles of his running shoes. 

There’s nothing as calming to him as running. Not only does it help him keep up his stamina and keep his muscles in peak condition, but it’s a great way to have a moment of silence, even if he finds himself panting at the end of it. 

He thinks about everything in those runs. How his teammates are fairing during their matches past and present, which plays succeed more often than others, what do they need to improve on as a team, and as a setter and starting player, what more should he do? How should he improve? How should he test his limits without overworking himself? How does he make himself stronger, faster, and better than other setters? Than other players? 

Despite his deep-rooted fixation on volleyball, he does think of other things. He can’t help but let his mind wonder to other aspects of his life about how his friends are doing, how is Karasuno fairing nowadays, how Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are, and how his friends are doing spread across the country (and some out of it!). 

He thinks about Tsukishima a lot when he’s not thinking about volleyball, sometimes even during those moments because they try to set up practice matches against each other. He thinks about Tsukishima taking on a new job soon, how their schedules match up so he can plan potential outings, and how his lover is doing. But there’s more. There’s always so much more he wonders. 

Whenever he stands on that waxed floor, his mind goes to two things. One is victory and the other is if Tsukishima is watching him. Sometimes, he knows for sure that Tsukishima is watching because he’ll see him in the crowd and wave hi. Other times, Tsukishima is at home alone and he can never know if he’s watching him until he gets home. Maybe if Tsukishima is in a particular good mood, he’ll text him that he’s watching them and how he shouldn’t mess up on National Television because that’d be embarrassing. 

Is he proud? Is he cheering for him? Is he holding his breath still through the deuces, hoping that Kageyama can manage to outsmart the other team? That he can push through any challenge thrown his way? 

He likes to think he is. There’s never been a time when he came home that he wasn’t. There was never a time that Tsukishima didn’t talk about the match afterwards, no matter if they lost or won. If he wins, he’ll tease him about being King again and talk about what a monster team he has. If he loses, he’ll be quieter than normal and hold him in such a raw, sincere way that leaves no room for talk. 

They can feel each other’s feelings in a way. They know when to reach out when they’re hurt and when to back off. They know when not to back off, even when the other disagrees initially. He supposes it’s normal, after all, they are long-time lovers. Ever since the third year of highschool, they’ve been together. 

That’s a long time and they’ve been through a lot with each other, learning how relationships work and function properly and healthily. Learning how to co-exist and be as truthful and raw as you can with another, to trust them fully and believe that they have your back, even at your worst. Relationships are constant work and God, it is tiring sometimes, but sometimes, it almost seems worth it. 

It seems worth it in the moment as his feet find their way back to circling around the park he runs at everyday to meet Tsukishima, underneath that streetlight, waiting for him. His weight is transferred as he stops in mid-run, allowing himself to rest. The sweat on his brow is freezing him more and the chilly air makes it harder to breath, but that’s okay. He just wanted to return to him after a good jog anyways. 

Nothing really changed while he ran. Tsukishima was still dressed nice in that same old blue scarf that he never leaves behind. He’s still reading that book of his, though deeper into the book than before. He’s still just standing underneath it, the light from it peering directly down on him. In a way, it makes Kageyama think of a star, like the star of the show from musicals and plays, how the spotlight is always on them. 

Even if Tsukishima looks pretty in it, Kageyama knows better than anyone that he doesn’t really want to be the spotlight of a show or the world, in this case. He just wants to be Tsukishima Kei. He wants to be a normal person who plays volleyball and likes dinosaurs to the point he studied them and got a job at a museum due to his love. He just happens to be his lover, just like he just happens to have blonde hair and shitty eyesight. 

Kageyama knows it's probably annoying to hear, but in that way, Tsukishima is simple. He’s as simple as he can be and he doesn’t want to be more than himself. He doesn’t want the whole world to see him shine or even pay attention to him. 

But sadly, that’s not the case because whenever he lands his eyes on Tsukishima, he can’t help but think he shines brighter in his own way. 

Maybe he’s biased though, that’s what Tsukishima would say if he told him that. 

“I’m done,” He says softly, walking closer to Tsukishima until he’s right next to him. His breathing is a little uneven and he’s sure he looks sweaty from the running, but his lover never minded before. 

He watches Tsukishima reach in his jacket for something before pulling out a bookmark, placing it between the crease of the pages. He knows that bookmark, it’s white and blue. It’s a simplistic design with few words on it. As the blonde closes the book, he’s able to get a glance at the shape of a bird outline in blue. He doesn’t say anything about it and lets his boyfriend open his satchel and place the book inside. 

“Are you exhausted now, King? Don’t tell me you’re going to order take-out after doing all this running.” Tsukishima smirks, looking down at him. He still manages to tower over him, huh? Even after all these years. 

“No, I’ll cook tonight. As promised.” Kageyama said calmly, his voice leveled and normal. He had managed to catch his breath finally and feel his body relax next to the blonde. 

“What’s with these promises?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, chuckling. Whenever he chuckles, he always has this cute smile on his face during it. Kageyama thinks he should kiss it but he doesn’t want to stop him from smiling. “Before I know it, you’re going to ask me to marry you too.” 

“...would you?” Kageyama blurts out after a few seconds of still silence, making Tsukishima blink rapidly in confusion. He watches intently as he sees Tsukishima’s face glow from a pretty shade of pink. The cold couldn’t have gotten to him that fast, right? 

“Would I what?” Tsukishima frowned, looking down at him suspiciously. It was like he was trying to read him.

“Would you want to marry me someday?” He asks, gently placing the undersides of their palms together softly. They weren’t holding hands, they were just grazing against their fingertips and palm against each other. Softly, intentionally, and wishfully, they touched. 

Tsukishima didn’t move his hand away or force them to join hands. He just pressed his palm closer to Kageyama’s. He looked somewhere else, off into the park past their new-found spot underneath the streetlight and onto the green lands of the place. “Our government don’t even allow same-sex marriages…” 

“We’re not getting married today, I haven’t even proposed. We’re not even gonna get married this year, probably not the next either,” Kageyama said bluntly, but truthfully. He never lied to anyone, especially not Tsukishima. “But in a future year far off away, would you want to…?” 

Tsukishima’s eyes glanced down into his eyes before finding their way to land on their touching hands. “Some day, I would like to...yeah, I think so. If we were allowed to co-exist with Yamaguchi and Yachi when the time comes, yeah, that would be nice.” 

Kageyama smiled. 

“What about you? Aren’t you just asking because I brought up the topic as a joke?” 

He didn’t expect for the question to be posed against him. It wasn’t like he didn’t assume Tsukishima would want to know the answer but he thought the idiot would already know. 

“I think it’s obvious how I feel,” Kageyama spoke softly. 

“You’re not as obvious as you think, it took me years to figure out you even liked me back.” 

Kageyama snorted back, his brain going back to when they were third-years and Tsukishima revealed that he didn’t even think Kageyama was interested in men, much less him out of everyone else for a short moment. Reflecting back on that inane memory, he thought it best to clarify for sure for his lover who could be more stupider than Hinata at times. At least, he thinks so. 

“Yeah, one day…” Kageyama says. 

‘One day I would like to be married to you,’ He thought, staring up at the blonde. ‘I’d like to just be your husband, even if for one day.’ 

“Stop staring at me like that, it’s creepy.” Tsukishima turned away but Kageyama knew it was because he’s embarrassed. He smiled at that, knowing he could still make Tsukishima that way after all this time. “Are you ready to go or what?” 

He thought for a moment and decided that he was not ready to go. He grabbed on Tsukishima’s arm, tugging on the sleeve. He smiled more as Tsukishima turned to look down at him, even with a red face, and slipped his hand up his arm, across his shoulder, and wrapped it around the back of his neck. He made Tsukishima bend down to meet him in compromise and pressed their lips together underneath the obnoxious light of the street. 


End file.
